Roller blinds are a popular form of window covering. Roller blinds generally consist of an elongated roller tube upon which the blind is wound. The roller tube has opposite ends and is generally provided with a roller clutch at one end and a plug at the other end. The roller clutch includes the mechanism required to raise and lower the blind by engaging a draw chord of some kind. The roller blind is mounted to a window by means of mounting brackets which secure the roller blind to the wall immediately adjacent the window or to the window frame, as the case may be. The mounting brackets generally include a mounting fixture for engaging and mounting with the clutch and/or the plug, depending on which end of the roller blind is being supported. The mounting brackets may also serve the dual use of providing a means for mounting a decorative fascia to hide the roller portion of the roller blind.
While the combination of a roller blind and mounting brackets are a popular means of providing a window covering, there are a few drawbacks with the design. Firstly, mounting the roller blind to the window (or wall adjacent the window as the case may be) requires careful measurement to ensure that the roller blind and fascia are level. If the roller blind is not exactly level (i.e. horizontal), then the blind will tend to “telescope” on the roller as it is wound up and unwound. This is not only unsightly, but it can cause the roller blind to function poorly. Where it is nearly impossible to level the roller, it is often necessary to add a length of tape to one side of the blind in order to ensure that when the blind is rolled up it winds up evenly without “telescoping”. As can be imagined, this is a time consuming and tedious operation involving careful measurements and trial and error. In some cases, due to problems with the wall or window frame, it is impossible to level the roller completely, particularly if the fascia is to appear “lined up” with the window. An improved mounting bracket which permits the quick and flawless mounting of the roller blind is therefore required.